


LIBERTAD

by zekecrist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Other, SNKTOBER2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: EDITANDO DRABBLESY una vez el canto de las flores acabó y procedieron a machitarse, el ambiente cambió radicalmente. Cuando todo acabó, la libertad parecía estar más lejos de lo que él había soñado.ιEste libro participa en el proyecto "Snk Tober 2020" iniciado el Twitter por la cuenta @snktober.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marcel Galliard | Berwick & Porco Galliard, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 8
Collections: SNKTOBER Month 2020





	1. ➥𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐝𝐮𝐜𝐜𝐢𝐨́𝐧

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente está siendo publicado en Wattpad, decidí resubirlo en esta plataforma.
> 
> Me puedes encontrar con el nombre de @zekecrist

¡𝗕𝗶𝗲𝗻𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗱𝗼𝘀 𝗮𝗹 𝗦𝗻𝗞𝗧𝗼𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗲 𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬!

Antes de nada, aclarar que esto forma parte del proyecto iniciado en Twitter por el usuario @snktober

Éste proyecto sólo es hecho por diversión y por amor a la escritura y a este fandom. El proyecto en sí no sólo consiste en hacer fanfics, si no también en fanarts y edits y parecido. ¡Si queréis más información es tan fácil como revisar su Twitter!

Yo participaré con un libro, publicando el día que sea un drabble teniendo en cuenta la palabra que toque, que son éstas:

<https://twitter.com/snktober/status/1301958803185786880?s=19>

Por cierto, voy a cambiar los prompts sobre los aus, esto es algo que sí se puede hacer porque ya lo preguntaron en la cuenta de twitter y dijeron que sí se podían cambiar algunas prompts. 

Sports AU a **Bufanda**  
Mafia AU a **Infancia**  
Model AU a **Guerra**  
Royalty AU a **Reina**  
Actor AU a **Flores**  
School AU a **Esclavo**

Aún no tengo muy claro qué hacer con el día de Halloween, estoy preparando una OS de Halloween qué, en principio, iba a ser publicada en un libro a parte, pero creo que lo incluiré aquí aunque no sea drabble.

**¿Sobre qué escribiré yo?**

Básicamente sobre todo de lo que me de la inspiración. Aunque como se puede observar en el título, sinopsis, y temática del libro, Eren Jaeger tendrá bastante influencia en la mayoría de los drabbles. Ésto se debe a que es un personaje que me parece interesante de trabajar.  
Pero también debo decir que todo el mundo tiene una visión distinta sobre este personaje (y en general, este manga), y más tratándose de uno tan complicado como lo que es Eren, por lo tanto se podrá notar en mis descripciones eso. No es que me guste hacer OoC ( _out_ _of_ _character_ ) pero siento que de la manera que veo a este personaje no será la misma para otras personas. O bueno, quizás sí (? Snk es muy complicado y tiene muchísimos puntos de vista, yo tengo el mío, y por eso escribiré sobre ese.

Sin embargo, esto no quita que vaya a escribir sobre otras cosas, por supuesto. Hay miles personajes y ships de snk que me gustan y de los que disfrutaría mucho escribir. Si acaso poco más o menos de un 50% serán sobre Eren.

(Por cierto, no escribiré romance, pero sí podrán observar la apariencia de algunos "ships", pero eso no significa que escriba sobre ellos de una manera romántica. Por ejemplo, con el eremin, en un drabble escribo sobre ellos dos, su relación y paralelismos, pero no de forma romántica)

Todo lo que se encontrará aquí serán **drabble** s , usualmente tienen menos de 500 palabras lo cuál me viene perfecto porque además del tiempo limitado del que dispongo, amo hacerlos intensos y cortos y ya tengo experiencia con algún otro libro de drabbles.

** ADVERTENCIAS **

Habrá spoilers del manga seguro, y no creo que escriba nsfw, y sí lo es sería bastante light, pero que lo dudo muchísimo. También se tratan temas que ya se tratan en el manga, así que nada nuevo.

Y bueno, no creo que me quede mucho más que decir.

La verdad estaba dudando de si hacer esto por el tiempo del que dispongo últimamente, y que con estas cosas me da la sensación de que nunca alcanzo completarlo a tiempo, en fin. Esta vez me lo prepararé todo bien y prometo que cada día de octubre habrá actualización hasta que se acabe.

Shingeki no Kyojin es un anime/manga del que ya he escrito mucho, y realmente nunca se me quitan las ganas de seguir haciéndolo.

Espero que disfruten de mis escritos, me enfocaré en escribir sólo sobre el canon y será una temática en general bastante oscura, como el manga en general.  
  
  
¡Nos leemos! 💕

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐣𝐞 𝐅𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El principio del fin.

El principio del fin, se resumía, para Zeke, en un concepto único.

Una idea que salió de una infancia cargada del sufrimiento que provocaba el racismo interiorizado y xenofobia, donde lloró y sintió dolor por las negativas ideas de su entorno, estaba claro que él era reacio a todas aquellas que le habían enseñado -o intentado enseñar-, pues siempre fue bastante inteligente incluso desde tan pequeño, y salió con su propia idea. Su propio plan, lo llamaba **la única opción para salvar el mundo.**

Zeke jamás iba a abandonar la idea de su plan, que tenía agarrada con el pegamento más fuerte que tenía a su alcance, que era su complejo de Dios.

Y lo que le importaba a Zeke era un determinado ciclo.

El fin del principio. Eso era lo único que a Zeke le importaba.

Jamás hubo un principio en la vida de Zeke, pues desde que nació la idea de que su existencia debía terminar junto con sus similares, ya había decidido un principio para la humanidad.

Y es que para él, no había ningún principio si los eldianos, junto con su maldición, seguían en el mundo, porque todas las demás razas estaban condenadas.

De adolescente, en adelante, ya se encontraba decidiendo sobre la vida de los demás, pero es que Zeke repudiaba su vida y jamás se creyó merecedor de ella. Pensaba lo mismo para los demás que habían nacido con sus mismas condiciones, y como si se creyese un Dios, se vio en el derecho de decidir un principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Obviamente que si me conocen bien sabrán que obviamente iba a escribir sobre Zeke.  
> Por si no lo han entendido, simplemente estoy abundando más en su complejo de Dios porque es algo que nunca he visto hacer y que no se suele tener en cuenta, a pesar de que todo su plot como personaje se base en eso lol
> 
> Estoy bastante orgullosa de cómo ha salido, no suelo escribir cosas así pero me han entrado ganas de hacerlo muchas más veces.


	3. 𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos tenían su propia visión sobre el océano que se extendía inmensamente delante de ellos.

Armin y Mikasa se observaban mutuamente. Tan desdichado es el deseo de la ignorancia que muchas veces olvidamos la felicidad que se encuentra en nuestro interior cuando la sentimos; **Armin y Mikasa jamás volverían a sonreír de nuevo,** y no tenían ni idea de aquello. 

El mar era tan salado como agrio su futuro. Tendrían que seguir adelante y confrontar nuevos acontecimientos con los que no sabrán cómo tratar, o al menos en un primer momento. 

Y cuando una situación es tan crítica y conlleva consecuencias tan traumáticas no hay tiempo para sonreír, ni para disfrutar de la ignorancia. 

* * *

La primera vez que Eren **sintió el océano** fue repetida millones de veces en su cabeza después de aquello, y cada vez parecía más una pesadilla que un sueño, como siempre había creído.

La peor parte de abandonar la infancia es perder la inocencia. Eren siempre creyó que el día que vería el océano se sentiría el ser humano más feliz de la historia, pero ahora, se sentía tan desgraciado que en su cabeza la idea de no vengarse empezaba a ser lo más imposible que podría había aparecido en su mente.

Áquel océano, que Armin siempre calificaba de hermoso, y que poseía una gran belleza cuyos ojos algún día apreciarían, ahora aparecía en las pesadillas de su cabeza llenos de sangre y miseria.

**El precioso azul del océano se había convertido en un sangriento rojo.**

* * *

¿Acaso Levi estaba siendo demasiado egoísta? Mientras todos parecían vivir el momento más feliz de sus vidas, él sólo pensaba en cómo sería el estar con Erwin en ese momento. 

Erwin se había ido, y eso sería algo que tendría que aceptar cuando cumpliese la promesa que le hizo. Ahora que todo estaba tan calmado, y todos a su alrededor parecían haberse olvidado de las miles de muertes por la recuperación de la muralla María, no podía negar que en sus pensamientos el recuerdo de su amigo tenía una gran importancia.

El sonido de las olas era relajante, pero también le resultaba doloroso, porque siempre pensaba en cómo sería si Erwin se acercase por detrás suyo, le sonriese, y dijese: “ **Esto es todo lo que mi padre escondía, y lo estoy observando. Y lo que es aún mejor: lo estoy viendo contigo**.”

Al fin y al cabo, todos tenían su punto de vista sobre aquella **playa**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás se ve como un popurrí de ideas, pero bueno, quería escribir sobre cómo cada personaje ve el océano. No he añadido a más personajes porque simplemente no salía de mi, ah. 
> 
> Ahora que edito ésto me doy cuenta de que es mis drabbles favs lmao


	4. 𝐁𝐮𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa no le seguía viendo el sentido al tener aquella bufanda atada a su cuello y corazón.

Había llegado un punto donde, para Mikasa, acariciar su **bufanda** no traía el mismo sentimiento que cuando Eren se la puso por primera vez. 

Si antes era algo que la reconfortaba, y transportaba a un tiempo mejor, ahora sólo le recordaba a Eren y en lo que se había convertido. 

Áquel Eren, que ni siquiera aparentaba ser el mismo Eren al que creía haber estado protegiendo todo este tiempo.   
Le hacía preguntarse de qué servía todo lo que había hecho. Y dolía, dolía mucho. 

¿Para qué servía salvar a Eren si jamás iba a estar agradecido con ella? ¿Para qué seguir preocupándose en el Eren de ahora si era el que, a día de hoy, se había encontrado delante de ella diciéndole que la odiaba? 

O quizás todo era su imaginación, Mikasa aún no comprendía del todo los sentimientos de ese Eren y lo peor era saber que esos sentimientos jugaban un papel muy importante en sus pensamientos. 

Y ella era la primera que le había dicho a Armin que "Eren" sí se preocupaba por ellos.   
Ella se había arrepentido en inmediato de sus palabras en cuánto contó aquello. 

Armin y Mikasa, las personas que habían sido las más cercanas a él, no parecían tener claro cómo se siente Eren, ni por qué actúa de esa manera con ellos. 

Cada vez lo que piensa, otra ola de sufrimiento se aproxima hacia ella. 

Y es por eso que ahora se sentía tan motivada a abandonar su bufanda. 

Porque no quería seguir sintiendo tanto dolor por una persona que ni siquiera reconocía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamás dejaré de escribir sobre la Mikasa del manga de esta manera, lo siento, ah.


	5. 𝐑𝐞𝐜𝐮𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐨𝐬 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚 𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuentos de la vida es una frase que describe el uso del realismo mundano que representa las experiencias cotidianas en el arte y el entretenimiento.

Cada vez que Eren miraba al cielo, **sentía observar una realidad diferente.**

Eren sabía mejor que nadie que no había tiempo para pensar en cómo podrían haber sido las circunstancias si ciertas cosas no hubieran ocurrido en el pasado, pero resultaba inevitable reflexionar sobre cómo las pequeñas diferencias ocasionan cambios tan grandes que pueden variar desde la infinita felicidad, hasta la miseria más grande.

Mirar hacia arriba le hacía sentirse realmente nostálgico, lo veía como una especie de metáfora con su existencia. 

El cielo puede variar de muchas maneras; a veces puede estar nublado, soleado, más gris o más claro, a veces puede llover o incluso granizar, pero seguía siendo el cielo que tan acostumbrado estaba a observar. 

Algo así pasaba con el terreno que pisaba todos los días. 

Era la misma para todo el mundo, los seres vivos tenían una vida, el caso es que, el tipo de vida que sea, al igual que el clima o de qué tono se encuentre el cielo; no corría a cuenta de las personas. 

Al pensar en esto, Eren llegó a la conclusión de que todo era una cuestión de suerte, o quizás de destino, a pesar de no tener muy claro si creía en ésto último.

En conclusión: su existencia estaba dictada por algún tipo de fuerza mayor que él no podía controlar. Podría moldearla, y encontrar maneras de vivir feliz, pero eso no cambiaría nada por haber nacido en áquel funesto mundo. 

Y él jamás sabría cómo se sentiría el no tener una vida miserable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sabía muy bien qué hacer con esta palabra, así que sólo me inspiré en ella y en el sentimiento que produce el vivir una vida miserable cuando podrias haber tenido la posibilidad, que escapa de tus manos, de vivir una vida cotidiana.


	6. 𝐄𝐬𝐩𝐚𝐝𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sangre del metal.

La sangre podría recorrer más de mil y una veces el aire, que aquel sabor agrio que el viento traía consigo cuando se mezclaba con lo rojo del ambiente siempre sería el mismo. 

Cruzar la **espada** contra el punto débil de los titanes era algo que ya tenía perfeccionado, pero es que aún no conseguía asimilar muchas cosas. 

Sobre todo después de saber que los titanes eran, al fin y al cabo, humanos. Desde aquel momento el sonido afilado que ocasionaba el contacto que ejercía el filo de espada contra aquellos seres se hizo áspero y tenaz. 

Al fin y al cabo, lo único que siempre había cambiado eran los conocimientos que habían o no adquirido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente no disfruto mucho de hacer drabbles tan poco específicos y abiertos a la libre percepción, pero ésta vez es la primera vez que lo hago y me ha gustado mucho. Quiero volver a escribir algo así, además me gustaría lo que pensáis de este drabble, lo que pensáis que es y lo que os transmite.


	7. 𝐍𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐠𝐢𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La promesa de Levi le mantenía atado a este mundo.

El descanso era algo que Erwin había evitado siempre, y lo último que le pidió a Levi fue que por fin pudiese llevarlo a cabo. 

¿Cómo iba a negarse el pelinegro? 

Sabía mejor que nadie que era una orden, y probablemente la más significativa que el comandante Erwin Smith podría haberle hecho, pero Levi lo veía como más que eso. 

Se le había enseñado que no debía desobedecerle nunca -a pesar de que su relación no fuese tan profesional en algunos términos-, y aún así, estaba pensando en cómo sería la primera vez que no le obedeciese. 

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado egoísta; cuando lo pensó en frío, una vida humana no puede valer más ni menos que otra. 

Pero él realmente no quería perder a Erwin. 

No había sido, ni sería, la primera vez que pasara una situación familiar. 

No sería la primera vez que iba a perder a una persona al que tanto apreciaba, siempre había salido adelante. 

Pero esta situación parecía optar por ser diferente. 

No podría dejar a Erwin marchar hasta que cumpliese su promesa. 

La **promesa** le traía nostalgia, y aunque no fuese lo mejor para el olvido que no quería llevar a cabo, le hacía sentirse más cerca del difunto Erwin. 

Estuviese donde estuviese, algún buen día iría con él. 

Pero hasta ese momento, debía mantenerse en pie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay mucho que explicar de este drabble, sólo que no me ha gustado mucho idk muy genérico lo veo a
> 
> pero me ha gustado algo


	8. 𝐄𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐚 (𝐀𝐧𝐢𝐦𝐞)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inicios y finales del guerrero que fue el más valiente.

Bertolt no había sido siempre el más avispado de los tres, ni el más valiente, y él era el que mejor sabía sobre eso. 

Pero aún así, aquello era algo que solía carcomerle todas las noches. Sentirse inferior, o el no valer mucho, era un sentimiento horrible que Bertolt experimentaba diariamente. 

Lo peor era que no se sentía preparado para cambiar, o al menos no hasta que verdaderamente sentía que era hora de dejar de mostrarse tan débil y sensible y demostrar lo que realmente significaba poseer el Titán Colosal. 

En la vuelta a Shiganshina habían pasado muchas cosas, y a pesar de que el sentimiento de volver a casa siempre fuese algo mutuo y permanente (pues su casa era lo que siempre les mantenía unidos y con motivos para avanzar) en sus últimos momentos, donde únicamente ocasionaba caos y destrucción, sentí que nada de eso importaba. 

**Debía de estar preparado para morir si era necesario.**

Y se iría como el más valiente de los tres. Aunque fuese sólo por unos momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan Bertolt or die :D
> 
> Amo mucho a este señor, es de mis personajes favoritos. Me pone muy triste todo sobre su personaje pero al mismo tiempo lo quiero muchísimo y es mi comfort character, chau


	9. 𝐈𝐧𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es difícil agarrarse a algo cuando todo lo que tienes son pesadillas constantes.

Pesadillas. Reiner siempre tenía pesadillas. 

Estaba harto de ellas, y no se sentía capaz de hacer nada. Estaba empezando a tener miedo cada noche que se recostaba en su cama porque sabía que volvería a ver los mismos acontecimientos, y se despertaría gritando y en una ducha de sudor y terror. 

Lo peor es que cuando se despertaba no tenía a nadie. Tenía que seguir quieto y en silencio mientras se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas hasta que el sol saliese de nuevo. 

Echaba de menos todo, a todos. No quería seguir viviendo así, pero tampoco quería no tener fuerza de voluntad para seguir viviendo. Si al menos tenía la oportunidad, le gustaría honrar a aquellos que murieron por su culpa. 

Desde su infancia hasta su adultez, todo había sido una pesadilla interminable para él. 

Siempre había ido derramando lágrimas por ahí, como por ejemplo todas las que caían de sus ojos y que su madre limpiaba cuando no se veía apto para ser un marleyano honorario. Cuando vió a su padre y éste le echó a patadas de su casa. Cuando Porco le repetía lo inútil que era y sólo Bertolt y Annie le reconfortaban un poco. La noche después de que Marcel se sacrificase por él, lloró tonelades de tristeza mientras todos estaban durmiendo. 

El único que le dijo algo al día siguiente para intentar hacerle sentir bien fue Bertolt. No entendía el por qué de su generosidad. Todo ese momento se mantuvo fuerte, o lo intentó, hasta que Bertolt murió. 

Ahí fue cuando sintió que sus fortalezas se hundían. También se había dado cuenta de lo poco que valoró a su amigo. Lo peor es que ahora no podría valorarlo. 

Y eso hundió completamente a Reiner, porque probablemente le sacrificarían por no haber cumplido la misión y dejar que dos compañeros muriesen. Si antes se sentía solo, ahora estaba tirando en un torbellino de angustia. 

Al menos, intentó agarrarse a algo. Si en su infancia no pudo proteger a las personas que le importaban, ahora la tenía. Tanto Gabi, como Falco, y más personas. Las veía, y pensó que lo único que podía hacer para encontrarle un sentido a su vida, era dejar que ellos viviesen, dentro de lo posible, **una vida feliz.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOSTIAAAA NO RECORDABA HABER ESCRITO ESTO OMGG
> 
> Me gustó muchísimo escribir estooo probablemente lo revise cuando tenga tiempo y lo vuelva a publicar <3
> 
> Y bueno, también anoté esto cuando escribí el drabble: permiso para llorar. Reiner es un personajazo y hecho de menos a Bertolt.


	10. 𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La responsabilidad de heredar las alas de la libertad era una carga que Armin debía llevar con orgullo.

Las alas del comandante caído. 

En su espalda, llevaba las vidas de todos los que murieron por él. Las alas de la libertad, a veces se olvidaba de lo que significaban, más en tiempos tan duro como los que está viviendo. 

Y por cada sucedor, aquella carga, ese peso que conllevaba tanta responsabilidad, sería heredada. 

Desechar el puesto, y tirarlo a la basura, significaría no darle importancia a los corazones que las personas entregaron. 

Y Armin se sentía más determinado que nunca a no dejar que el significado de esos corazones cayese en vano. 

Sería una carga que llevaría siempre consigo, incluso si se la pasaba a alguien y se encontraba en la tumba, la seguiría sintiendo sobre sus caídos hombros. 

Por una última vez, debía gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y dejar que el mensaje se transmitiese de manera poderosa, con una voz alta y clara;

¡Entreguen sus corazones!   
¡Shinzo wo Sasageyo! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, súper patriótico todo Jsjs
> 
> Quería enfocarme en la determinación de Armin, qué buena noticia me llevé al ver que era el nuevo comandante <3 se lo merece
> 
> Me estoy sintiendo bastante orgullosa de los drabbles :')


	11. 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐝𝐚

Cuando la comida se acaba, la vida se acaba. 

No podían sobrevivir sin una mísera pizca de pan, pero las provisiones se acababan y los titanes suponían una amenazaba terriblemente peligrosa. Tenían miedo. Necesitaban comer. Necesitaban sentirse vivos. 

¿Acaso era pedir demasiado? Tantos lujos para los que se encontraban en lo más alto sin ningún esfuerzo, y tan poco para los que se rompían la espalda y piernas, y ni hablar de los que arriesgaban su vida. 

Aún así, y a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, arriesgarse por la humanidad a veces les hacía olvidar el insano hambre que sentían, pero nadie puede sobrevivir en circunstancias extremas. 

Quizás era por eso que aquella noche, antes del retorno a Shiganshina para recuperar la muralla María, se sintió tan privilegiada. 

Pero no... No era un privilegio. Ésto se lo habían ganado, y aunque fuese el último bocado que diesen, se irían con orgullo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No voy a mentir... Mi profesora de historia ha tenido bastante que ver en la inspiración para este drabble, bruh. 
> 
> Casi publico el drabble el día que no es y encima se me acaban los que ya tengo preparados pero puedo con todo tranquilos chavales
> 
> (wtf no publiqué esto el día que era, el 11. Ahora publico esto el 16 xd)


	12. 𝐆𝐮𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt pensaba mucho sobre la guerra y su hermano.

El sonido que producían las taladrantes municiones agotándose era, en un principio, insoportable. 

Posiblemente lo peor que puede pasar en una guerra es que te acostumbres a ella, porque eso significaría el conllevar toda la vida todo lo que la guerra trae. 

Muertes; pérdidas de seres queridos. Destrucción, difíciles reconstrucciones. Fallos, muchos fallos. 

Colt no quería, por encima de todo, que su hermano experimentase eso sería de lo peor que tendría que vivir, y sentía una necesidad de protegerle de todo aquello por encima de todo.

Es que, el sentimiento de la guerra era tan desagradable, tan desesperanzador, que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de describirlo. Pero le atormentada todas las noches, y sólo podía pensar en no caer en el hueco más oscuro de su existencia. 

Definitivamente no quería lo mismo para Falco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan colt grice >:(
> 
> No sé, si seré la única que ve de esta manera a Colt, pero me gusta mucho escribir de él ❤


	13. 𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐨́𝐧 𝐟𝐚𝐯. 𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐬

—Y tú me dijiste que lo dejase estar, ¿te acuerdas? Que no tenía razón para seguir hablando de aquella manera de Reiner, pero yo en ese momento no lo veía así. Sentía que él me, me... —Porco suspiró intentando retener sus ansias de llorar— Bueno, que él no era tan malo como yo pensaba. Eso era lo que me decías tu, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo me acordé mucho de ti.

Volvió a coger aire profundamente, lo expulsó con lentitud, y repitió el proceso un par de veces.

—Sigue, Porco. —le replicó la angelical voz su hermano Marcel.

—Está bien... —volvió a suspirar, ésta vez sintiéndose más tranquilo— Siento que... Si te hubiese tenido al lado, todo habría sido más... Más fácil, y que yo... Yo...

—Continúa. —le dijo de forma dulce y comprensible.

—Yo me arrepiento, porque al final, nunca te pedí disculpas a ti, ni a Reiner... Pero es que, la muerte estaba tan cerca de vosotros, y yo...

—Porco.

Le sonrió Marcel.

—¿Sí...?

—No podemos hacer nada contra la muerte.

—Es cierto... **No podemos.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un principio iba a escribir sobre Colt y Falco, pero ya escribí sobre aquello en el anterior drabble
> 
> De todas formas, me ha gustado muchísimo escribir sobre estos, y también amo mucho su relación 💕


	14. 𝐂𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cruce de odio.

Una vez los caminos de los eldianos y Marleyanos se cruzaron, un fútil destino se cruzó sobre ellos dos. 

Un rayo que creían era de esperanza y libertad se cruzó entre ellos, pero significaba todo lo contrario, pues un bando no quería seguir viviendo si el otro seguía en el mundo, y viceversa. 

Miles de confrontamientos inútiles y que sólo provocaban muerte marcaron la historia de 2.000 años. 

Y acabaría, de la forma más sangrienta posible. Porque ningún bando se había planteado la posibilidad de no inundar sus ambiciones con sangre. 

Poco sabían sobre cómo terminaría eso, y de cuán dañino sería para los dos bandos. 

Aunque áquel cruce desde sus inicios estuvo plagado de intenciones heroícas que acababan siendo todo lo contrario. 

Y el círculo de odio jamás acabaría, porque el sentimiento no era nada excepcional de una raza, o de un bando. 

Todos los humanos sentían odio alguna vez en su vida, de la forma que fuera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué decir de este drabble, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con esta palabra, pero tampoco estoy muy decepcionada con el resultado.


	15. 𝐂𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre que Armin se transformaba, sentía ganas de morir.

Armin sabia cosas que no podía contar a Eren. 

Se las guardó para él, y debatió sobre lo que vio en sus propios pensamientos. 

Acceder a las memorias de Bertolt, el antiguo poseedor del Titán que ahora se encontraba en su poder, le había hecho tener muchas más ganas de haber muerto en lugar de Erwin. 

Armin no entendió hasta áquel momento que todos se mueven por algo, sin importar lo cruel que pueda parecer. 

Y es que Bertolt jamás tuvo culpa de nada. Su vida siempre fue dirigida por personas que lo absorbían, y al final de todo, sólo había querido estar con sus amigos y familia.

Lloró la primera vez que vio sus recuerdos en un ráfaga de pensamientos que cruzaron su mente con la misma rapidez que un tsunami. 

Y cada vez que se transformaba, pensaba en lo mismo. Cada vez, era más doloroso el proceso, y de nuevo, acababa queriendo haber dejado de existir áquel día. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si están confundidos, ésto forma parte de un headcanon mío, porque me gusta mucho esta idea de que Armin vió los recuerdos de Bertolt.


	16. 𝐑𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La voluntad de Historia

¿Cuál era la verdadera voluntad que una Reina debería tener, si ni siquiera se sentía capaz de defender su propio reino?

Hundida en la oscuridad de una habitación sumida en la soledad de un sólido campo, le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, aunque era lo que menos le apatecía. 

Incluso algunas veces se le apareció una figura que conocía mejor que nadie en sus sueños. 

Ymir la agarraba del mentón con la misma dulzura con la que sólo ella sabía tratar a una persona que amaba tanto, y plantaba un delicado y sube beso en su mejilla. 

“ Todo saldrá bien.”

Le repetía a veces. 

Y realmente, era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos. Aunque se despertase, y volviese a recordar que Ymir había abandonado su mundo, el tacto de sus manos y su labio se quedaba plantado en su rostro. 

Lo que más le gustaba pensar es que ella sería la chica más feliz del mundo al saber que se había convertido en una Reina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se hacen una idea de lo que amé escribir esto, es cortito pero me salió de mi alma de yumikuri shipper


	17. 𝐑𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐨́𝐧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El candado de un corazón puede albergar todo tipo de cosas inimaginables a la vista.

El corazón de una persona puede llegar a transformarse en una especie de candado cuando debe esconder todo sobre ella. 

Absolutamente todo, desde tus sentimientos hasta toda tu historia; tu situación y ambiciones. 

Lo peor es que nunca puedes llegar a imaginarte cuánto daño puedes hacer a las personas que creen que tu corazón no es un candado. 

Y aunque llevan años intentando convencerte con la misma palabrería repetida de que “Así es como tiene que ser.”, en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que no tienen razón. Por eso el candado también es fruto de los pensamientos que te han metido a presión, y que confunden toda tu naturaleza. 

Está mal, lo sabes, pero no lo admites, porque si lo admites, todo por lo que has luchado, o todo por lo que te han hecho luchar, pierde sentido. 

Y entonces es cuando acabas sumiendote en un círculo de desesperación y confusión, al mismo tiempo que las personas que crearon ese candado, pues ellas también poseían ese candado. 

Pero ellas jamás pasaron por lo mismo que tú, jamás les obligaron a matar personas inocentes, a pesar de decirte que no eran inocentes. Pero sí, lo eran. 

Lo eran incluso más que tú. 

Y el día que llegase la revelación de tu corazón, y abrieses su candado, te sentirías incluso peor que antes, y no sabrás si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para no caer en el pensamiento de que todo sería mejor si tú desaparecieras. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustó mucho éste drabble. Lo escribí pensando en la pesadilla que Reiner, Bertolt, y Annie sintieron infiltrándose en Paradis. 
> 
> Me ha sorprendido escribir esto porque nunca había tenido la idea de narrar este tema.


	18. 𝐒𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐢́𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren experimenta el sentimiento de la simpatía.

Eren por fin había comprendido a Reiner, algo que había creído imposible cuando era más pequeño. 

Le había hecho falta ponerse en su piel, es decir, convertirse en un desgraciado y sucio traidor. 

Era irónico: Era la segunda vez que se había convertido en algo que odiaba. Primero en un Titán, después en lo que siempre había culpado sobre la muerte de su madre y el inicio de su interminable pesadilla. 

Y era, en todos los términos posibles de describirlo, horrible. 

Se había cuestionado mil veces si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero se engañaba a él mismo repitiéndose que no había otra opción. 

Pero, en unas de esas noches que parecían durar años, por fin lo comprendió. 

Sentía simpatía por Reiner. 

Sentía que no eran tan diferentes, y que se hecho, jamás lo fueron. 

Pensó que antes no podía verlo porque estaba cegado por la rabia, pero ¿acaso ahora no estaba también ciego por aquello? 

O quizá ahora entendía a Reiner porque había experimentado y sentido todo lo por lo que él había caminado. 

Eren ya no seguía ciego por la rabia, pero la rabia que sentía le impedía aceptar lo que sí podía ver ahora con claridad. 

Lo único que podía pensar ahora, era en que lo mismo que sintió hacia Reiner, esos impulsos de rabia y asco, sentía ahora también, pero hacia él mismo. 

Y a partir de ese día, jamás dejaría de sentirse así. Incluso podría decirse que los sentimientos que ahora se dirigían hacia el mismo eran más fuertes que lo que sintió hacia Reiner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si esto me ha quedado tan bien como quería a
> 
> escribo esto mientras veo naruto jiji


	19. 𝐄𝐱𝐩𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐨́𝐧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi jamás volverá a vivir aquellas expediciones.

Había estado tan centrado en otras cosas que jamás pensó sobre lo que sería el jamás vivir el presente como siempre había sido. 

Ahora, jamás podría ir de expedición con Erwin, ni con Hange. 

Y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de cómo echaría eso de menos, si es que conseguía salir del lugar. 

¿Acaso se lo había pasado bien en todas las expediciones que realizó con sus amigos y compañeros? 

Jamás se detuvo en pensarlo, pero ahora era un sí muy claro y del que no dudaba. 

Levi ya había experimentado el sentimiento de rabia que significaba el perder algo que no valoraba del todo. Lo había hecho todo, había intentando apreciar a sus amigos en adelante pero jamás conseguía expresarlo de la manera que quería. 

¿Qué era lo único que faltaba ahora por hacer? Lo único que ocupaba su mente era agarrarse al recuerdo de un fallecido. 

¿Qué más podía sacar de la situación? Sólo conjeturas. 

En el fondo de su corazón, y a pesar de no sentirse merecedor de aquello, le gustaba pensar que Farlan e Isabel se sintieron felices de acompañarle de la misma forma que él se sintió tan agradecido por los momentos que pasaron juntos. 

También que hizo lo correcto por Erwin. Sí, incluso le dolía replantearse por encima lo contrario. 

Y por último, que Hange estuvo feliz de él, y que en su despedida ella había sentido que su amistad le trajo algo nuevo. A pesar de que al final de la conversación lo único que pudo decir fue un "Entrega tu corazón", Hange se emocionó por aquello. Cosa que le hizo sentirse algo nostálgico. 

Como siempre, Levi seguía agarrándose a sentimientos que poco tenían que ver con el peligro que representaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero aunque aquello significase esconderse en una jaula de ilusiones, le hacía sentirse un poco más vivo. 

A pesar de que ahora en adelante ya no podría valorar esas expediciones que irónicamente fueron lo mejor que le había pasado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde la muerte de Hange estoy sintiendo mucha empatía por Levi y me gusta mucho escribir sobre eso


	20. 𝐄𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐳𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La esperanza de la humanidad.

Aquel joven apareció como de la nada, transformándose en lo que destruía la humanidad con la excusa de que quería salvarla. 

Todos los creyeron, aunque no a la primera. 

Tuvieron expectativas ciegas puestas en él. Porque eso mismo les hicieron creer. 

“ Eren Jaeger es la esperanza de la humanidad. ”

Decían muchos, y otras personas defendían aquello con exaltación. 

Parecía que todo estaba saliendo tan bien, que algunas personas estaban confusas e inseguras sobre lo brillante que el futuro pintaba ser. 

Claro está que las personas dudosas tenían razón. Las mismas personas que defendían que Eren Jaeger era el chico que salvaría a la humanidad habían dejado de hacerlo. 

¿Cómo podían haberse equivocado tanto? Se habían confiado rápidamente y puesto su futuro en manos de ese chiquillo. Pero era lo que más fácil parecía en esos momentos.

¿Pero acaso siempre estuvieron equivocados? 

No, todos estuvieron acertados al principio, porque desde el primer momento que observaron al Titán resurgir entre humo de forma extraña e incluso con aires de héroe, temieron sobre el futuro de la humanidad y no tuvieron claro si ese chico les salvaría. 

Y aunque es normal dudar al principio sobre algo que dicen que es tan prometedor, era irónico cómo en tan poco tiempo la perspectiva de la gente había cambiado. 

Porque el que antes era llamado la salvación de la humanidad, ahora era el que la iba a destruir. 

Y la esperanza que habían depositado en él no había servido para nada que no fuese calmar sus corazones por un limitado y corto período de tiempo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díganme que no soy la única que piensa mucho en la perspectiva que tiene el pueblo sobre Eren con diferencia de cada arco


	21. 𝐅𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La corona de flores que Mikasa puso sobre la cabeza de Eren marcó un inicio y un final

Mikasa le colocó la corona de flores que hizo con tanto cariño y entusiasmo. Con una sonrisa, la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Eren y se paró va observar su reacción. 

El castaño se quitó la corona con molestia y vergüenza y le dijo a Mikasa que no hiciera eso. A pesar de la notoria molestia de Eren, la peli-negra se rio y eso, a Eren, le causó algo de ternura. 

Acto seguido inclinó su cabeza hacia donde Mikasa no pudiese ver su rostro en un principio y formó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, pero Mikasa la vio. 

Ella no le dijo nada, cuando Eren se volvió a dar la vuelta y observó aquellos profundos ojos negros que le pertenecían a la chica, éstos estaban plagados de felicidad. 

Mucho tiempo después, Eren vio esta imagen a través del océano de sangre que se había formado delante a sus pies. 

En todo el sangriento ambiente, observó aquella misma corona. 

Destrozada, con la mayoría de sus pétalos caídos, y cómo no, cubierta de sangre. 

De esa misma manera se encontraba Mikasa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les juro que este drabble tiene sentido  
> Quería representar el cómo Eren recordaría a Mikasa siendo ellos dos chikitos, y acordándose de detalles de este tipo con nostalgia imaginando un mundo donde Mikasa ha sido asesinada por Eren (por favor isayama no) 
> 
> Si se darán cuenta también algunos de los drabbles están mínimamente relacionados con otros, pondré más notitas de este tipo cuando revise todos los drabbles😎


	22. 𝐌𝐚𝐧̃𝐚𝐧𝐚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo día, nuevos remordimientos.

Las mañanas llenas de soledad le otorgaban violentamente un golpe de realidad a Reiner. 

Levantarse y que no hubiera nadie a su lado no hacia nada más que recordarle que Bertolt estaba muerto, que Annie estaba atrapada en la isla de Paradis, y que su madre no se encontraba a su lado. 

Eran como un pinchazo de dolor que dejaba marca, cada vez que abría los ojos. Sentía su corazón encoger por el dolor y los recuerdos de un pasado que fue malgastado. 

Ahora, ¿qué era lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante? Probablemente debía aprender de sus acciones de las que tanto se arrepiente, y cuidar a los que ahora se encuentran en su lado. 

Y si puede, hacer lo que sea para que nunca se vayan, a pesar de que siempre parece volver a aquel agujero de oscuridad, del que no puede escapar él solo. 

Pero desde ese lugar no puede cuidar a los suyos, y siendo lo único que se siente capaz de hacer, se ve obligado a levantarse y cegarse por la luz de la mañana unos momentos, para volver al presente a pesar de que jamás pueda escapar de su pasado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se hacen una idea de lo que amo escribir sobre Reiner, es de mis personajes favoritos y amo su complejidad en el manga.


	23. 𝐄𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐚 (𝐌𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐚)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 113.

Miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente transformando sus pensamientos en algo irracional pero natural. 

Las palabras querían escabullirse de su boca y decir lo que sentía en ese momento. O mejor dicho, lo que siempre sentía y que se había visto obligado a guardar porque todavía no era el momento. Él no quería hablar, pero las ganas de expresarse son difíciles de controlar, y hay veces en las que una persona explota. 

**_La eutanasia para los eldianos es la única opción si es que queremos seguir adelante_**. 

Lo único que podía perder era su fuerza para seguir adelante, así que él es el más consciente de que debe ni siquiera cuando muera debe perderla. 

Echó un rápido vistazo al suelo del lugar donde no sabía muy bien dónde estaba. Se encontró con sus gafas. 

No, no eran sus gafas. Eran las gafas de su mentor Xaver.

Y de repente, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante. Recordar el por qué luchaba le había traído unas increíbles ganas de seguir adelante. 

Y por fin decidió lo que tenía, o debía, de hacer. 

Si perdía su vida, estaría bien. Porque jamás perdió la valentía que requería tener un deseo como el suyo, que sólo él podía cumplir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no saben, me refiero a la escena donde Zeke casi muere a manos de Levi, y en el capítulo siguiente él recuerda todo su pasado (114). 
> 
> Aunque no esté de acuerdo con el plan de Zeke, es muy poético escribir sobre él, y es de los personajes que ha escrito Isayama que más me maravillan. (No sé si se nota lol) 
> 
> Y bueno, no tengo una única escena favorita del manga, pero elegí esta para escribir sobre esta promt.


	24. 𝐏𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐩𝐢𝐨𝐬 𝐲 𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principios y finales de Eren y Armin

Armin aún recuerda con clara exactitud aquella vez en la que Eren fue corriendo a tenderle la mano poco antes de la caída de la muralla de shiganshina, diciéndole que estaba a salvo de aquellos acosadores. 

Lo había hecho muchas veces y siempre acaba agradeciéndole por aquello. Sin embargo, esto no se podía llevar a hoy en día, y después de ese fatídico día, las cosas cambiaron demasiado para los dos. 

Armin ya casi ni lo recordaba, o más aún, no tenía razones para recordarlo. 

Eren había cambiado tanto que ni siquiera le tendía la mano cuando él había caído. Pero la razón por la que hacía eso era simple: Eren era la persona por la que Armin había caído. 

Al lado de Mikasa, con sangre en su rostro y arriesgándose a golpear a Eren después de dañar a Mikasa con palabras, sin ningún arrepentimiento, miró a Eren desde arriba, sin sentirse tan interior como debería sentirse en esa posición, o como Eren quería hacerle sentir. 

En aquel momento se acordó del antiguo Eren, y de cómo él había dado su vida tantas veces por proteger a Armin y Mikasa. Se había preocupado muchas veces por ellos de la misma forma que ellos lo habían hecho por él. 

Ahora no podía pedir que fuese igual, no cuando se estaban cuestionando si su amigo realmente debía morir por el bien de la humanidad. Ahora su perspectiva había cambiado tanto que no era capaz de recordar cómo se había sentido ser amigo del antiguo Eren. 

Pero tendría que seguir adelante, y aceptar que Eren ya no iba a tenderle la mano más veces. Al fin y al cabo, la única opción que siempre acababan teniendo era seguir adelante. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, no sé muy bien qué opinar de esto. Me gustaba mucho esta idea y siento que he acabado desaprovechandola, pero como me encuentro en la una de la madrugada del día 31 escribiendo esto y tengo que publicar todas las prompts menos la última de golpe, pues jaja
> 
> enfin que Eren tiene una relación muy profunda con Armin y aunque no los shippeo está guapo escribir del ship jaja


	25. 𝐒𝐮𝐞𝐧̃𝐨

Jamás había soñado nada igual. 

Se había estado preparando, o por lo menos anticipando aquella idea en su mente durante un tiempo. 

Muchas veces se preguntaba si Mikasa era capaz de matarle. Y si acaso ella quería. 

No había querido ahondar mucho en la respuesta, pero su mente estaba demasiado carcomida por sus propias ideas sobre el futuro y aunque siempre parecía estar todo asegurado, nada parecido a la realidad. 

De primeras, se intentó hacer creer a él mismo que Mikasa jamás la dañaría, de la misma forma que él jamás la dañaría a ella. 

Ahora la situación estaba justamente revertida. 

Aunque hubiera tenido sus razones para hacer pasar a Mikasa el peor momento de su vida hasta la fecha, una cosa no quitaba la otra. Y le había hecho daño a Mikasa, lo más justo sería darle la libertad a ella de hacerle lo mismo. 

Ahí es cuando todo empezó. Ya no había marcha atrás y Eren lo sabía mejor que nadie antes que todos. 

Lo había intentado todo para llegar al final del sueño pensando que la pesadilla para todos así se acabaría, y que encontraría la libertad al final. Pero era el que más equivocado estaba de todos. 

Al final del sueño, sólo había una gris pesadilla, y la voz de Mikasa resonaba en un extraño eco;

“ _Hasta luego, Eren_... ”

Y aunque su pesadilla había terminado, jamás experimentó la libertad, sólo la saboreó con sus dedos de forma superficial. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no lo saben ésto sale del primer capítulo del manga, en el primer panel donde aparecen Eren y Mikasa, y pues con ese panel se teoriza mucho y me ha gustado escribir sobre él.


	26. 𝐄𝐬𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐯𝐨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esclavo de su propia libertad.

Atado con cadenas abstractas y sumido ante un deseo imposible de alcanzar. 

¿Cuál era el medio para alcanzar la libertad? 

Eren lo sabía, o al menos creía saberlo. Durante mucho tiempo se había estado convirtiendo en su único pensamiento, y su única meta. 

Creyó que así debía ser, que era su destino y que debía asegurar un futuro para Eldia. 

Pero durante todo este tiempo, no había estado más que equivocado, porque se había convertido en esclavo de su propia libertad. 

Y ahora no podía soltarse de aquellas cadenas, pues las había construido él mismo, y Eren era una persona demasiado apegada a su concepto de libertad. 

Quizás se había centrado tanto en su libertad que no fue capaz de pensar en la de los demás, justo como hicieron con él y demás eldianos... 

... Y entonces, se convirtió en lo que juró destruir. 

Y jamás podría volver atrás. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya saben. Opino que Eren se ha convertido en esclavo de su libertad, y básicamente me ha parecido ésta la excusa perfecta para escribir sobre eso mismo.


	27. 𝐓𝐫𝐢́𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RBA

El cielo parecía estar mucho más gris cada vez que avanzaba el tiempo. Probablemente sería el presagio de los titanes colosales de Eren que perseguían, que les revelaban el color de su futuro, o simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas. 

Realmente, lo único que Reiner tuvo claro desde que todo empezó fue que Eren destruiría el mundo. 

Se preguntaba que si acaso él o algunas de las personas que le rodeaban podían hacer algo para eliminar el futuro que se había estado forjando durante siglos. Aún no tenía una respuesta, pero sentía que replantearse esas cosas en aquel momento era lo peor que podía hacer. 

Lo único que faltaba por hacer, era luchar. Y si debía hacer eso para proteger a las personas que quería, no lo dudaría ni un segundo. 

Annie se sentía, más o menos igual, en cierta medida. Ella tenía ideas un poco difusas, quería proteger a los que queria, a pesar de que no tiene ni idea de cuando empezó a quererlos, pero también muchas veces siente ganas de abandonarlo todo y correr a los brazos de su padre. 

Pero todos siempre han querido lo mismo; correr a los brazos de sus padres. 

Si incluso Bertolt, que había sido el más sensible de entre los tres con diferencia, había podido mantenerse sereno cuando la situación más lo requería, ellos no pueden hacer algo mejor que tomar ejemplo. 

Quizás de esa manera Reiner consiga aliviar aunque sea un poco su culpa por el fatídico destino que su compañero sufrió, y Annie pueda sentirlo cerca en sus momentos más desesperados. 

Al menos deberían asegurarse de aquello para que, Bertolt, quien les observaba desde otro lugar, debiera sentirse orgulloso cuando les reciba con los brazos abiertos... 

...De vuelta a casa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo mucho al trío titan, por si no se han dado cuenta(?


	28. 𝐕𝐢𝐠𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐳𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐨́𝐧

Cuando una persona cree que está a punto de experimentar los últimos minutos de su vida, sentimientos dormidos despiertan en ella. 

No es fácil seguir adelante cuando no tienes una motivación para ello, y bueno, muchas veces es difícil convencer a alguien de que descansar, a pesar de ser lo más fácil, no es la mejor opción. 

Es por eso mismo que en los momentos actuales, el vigor era lo más importante. 

Después de tanta destrucción que sus ojos habían visto, tantas personas que se habían marchado de su vida y que no vería hasta que perdiera toda su energía en el final del túnel, y tantos años que había pasado pensando en la negatividad de su vida, pensaba que era incapaz de seguir adelante, y nuevamente las ganas de luchar se desvanecían de su cuerpo. 

Pero de nuevo, todos necesitaban agarrarse a algo para vigorizarse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me ha ido la inspiración muy fuerte, lo siento😔


	29. 𝐈𝐧𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚

Eren le miró a los ojos, y sus pupilas se clavaron en ellos mientras soltaba el cuchillo ensangrentado en el suelo y caminaba como si detrás suya no se encontrara un hombre al que había clavado el mismo arma repetidas veces sin ningún remordimiento. 

Mikasa estaba al borde de caerse rendida en un extraño sueño debido al cansancio que había tenido al no saber gestionar bien sus conocimientos sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero se olvidó de todo aquello cuando Eren envolvió su bufanda alrededor de ella, el calor del objeto se mezcló junto con los sentimientos de Eren y se sintió totalmente en paz. 

El dolor acababa de desaparecer magistralmente, y aunque Grisha luego vino después de aquello y tuvieron que esconder lo que había pasado, el comfort que Eren le transmitió sería algo que jamás olvidaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el otro día estaba leyendo el manga y pues está escena me gustó mucho más en el manga y me dieron ganas de escribir sobre ella.


	30. 𝐒𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre seguiría siendo el mejor hombre, hasta el final.

Siempre acabamos redimidos de nuestras acciones de las que más nos arrepentimos, y dependiendo de cómo la situación evolucione, tenemos más o menos posibilidades de intentar arrojar alcohol sobre la herida que hemos hecho. Quizás así pensemos que la herida cicatrizará tarde o temprano, y se curará. 

En el caso de Porco, ni siquiera examinaba lo opción de curar la herida. Jamás había perdonado a Reiner, pero tampoco lo iba a hacer. Tampoco es que el rubio se lo hubiera pedido. 

O al menos eso pensaba. En sus últimos momentos de vida había experimentado los eventos más impactantes de su vida. Aquello ocasionó que su desarrollo como persona herida evolucionara a pasos insospechados. 

Con tan pocas palabras, perdonó a Reiner. El rubio lo supo al instante, incluso minutos antes de observar a Porco aparentemente destrozado, con su titán destruido detrás suya y con una herida grave que ya ni siquiera soltaba humo. 

Y aún así, la expresión de su felicidad que estaba colocada en su cara hacía un contraste demasiado agresivo en el paisaje. Su sonrisa significaba tanto ni Porco se paró a pensar en aquello. 

Estaba listo para dar su vida, y pensando todo en un período de tiempo tan corto, hizo la decisión más importante de su vida. 

Pero Reiner, quien le vio fallecer delante suya y para él, siempre recordaría que Porco seguiría siendo el mejor, hasta el final. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no saben, Porco es el mismo que dice la última frase, la cogí para terminar el drabble porque es de mis frases favoritas. 
> 
> El siguiente capítulo será el último. :)


	31. 𝐄𝐥 𝐇𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐃𝐞 𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un 31 de Octubre, en una ciudad rural apacible en la que a veces pasan cosas extrañas, Eren Jaeger empieza a sentirse extraño, como si no perteneciese a ese mundo. La distorsión entre la realidad y lo que cree que puede llegar a ser empieza a ser aún más fuerte y confusa.

Halloween no era Halloween hasta que era de noche. Eren se pasó toda la mañana aburrido, esperando a la noche, a pesar de que no tenía nada planeado que hacer por la noche.

Sus padres estaban fuera debido a vacaciones a los que habían ido ellos solos por la celebración, y su hermano Zeke todavía estaba en el supermercado comprando cosas para la fiesta que estaba organizando. 

A la hora de comer, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose hizo que Eren se dirigiese directamente hacia la sala de estar y dio la bienvenida a su hermano Zeke, quien le recibió con un irrespetuoso volteo de ojos, indicando molestia. 

—¿Qué es lo qué quieres? 

—Tengo hambre. —respondió sin profundizar mucho más. 

Zeke dejó las bolsas en el suelo, cerró la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. 

—¿Es por lo de esta noche? Ya hemos hablado de eso. —respondió con un tono de dejadez, indicándole que no quería seguir hablando con él. Pero Eren era bastante cabezota. 

—¡Es que no tengo nada que hacer! 

—Armin y Mikasa... 

—¡Se van a una casa del terror! Yo... No quiero ir ahí. 

Zeke suspiró profundamente e intentó reincorporarse, recojiendo las bolsas de la compra y llevándolas a la cocina, que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado. 

—Ya tienes quince años, Eren. No me vengas con esas. No puedes actuar como si tuvieses nueve, u ocho. Vete por ahí, y déjame tranquilo. Va a haber mucho ruido esta noche en la casa, y... Ya sabes... Fantasmas. —pronunció la última palabra haciendo un énfasis de terror en ella, no observó la reacción de su hermano mayor, pues estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero sí que se imaginaba que sus palabras le habían transmitido miedo. Sí, Eren tenía quince años pero seguía teniendole miedo a los fantasmas, o quizás a lo que los amigos de Zeke eran capaces de hacerle sólo para pasar ellos un buen rato. Esta noche parecía ser mucho peor, y diferente, de lo que siempre se imaginaba. 

Tenía miedo. Y no sabía por qué. 

Tenía la ventana abierta y el viento hacía sonido al entrar por ella. No sabía por qué, pero le daba miedo. Y era de noche, y se sentía sólo. 

Había muchas personas en la planta de abajo, Eren se esconde debajo de sus sábanas pero al realizar ese gesto se siente mucho peor, así que enciende toda la luz de su habitación en vez de sólo la lámpara que se encuentra al lado de su cama. 

Sigue teniendo miedo, pero ya no tanto. Pero como sigue sin saber por qué, es inevitable para él sentirse intranquilo. 

Intenta hacer unos ejercicios de respiración como Armin le había enseñado cuando éste se sentía nervioso por un examen de matemáticas. Funcionó bien, o al menos decente. 

Pero aquello le hizo acordarse de Armin. Y jamás se sintió tan mal consigo mismo por acordarse de sus amigos; Armin y Mikasa. Pero tampoco entiende eso. 

Antes de que pueda contarlo, ha salido a la calle porque observó una luz brillante atravesar su ventana y aquello le pareció excusa suficiente para salir por la puerta principal de su casa, recorriendo directamente la fiesta que estaba montada y a la que no le presta mucha atención. Sólo es algo mínimo. 

Se queda petrificado al acercarse más a la luz. 

Ahora está experimentando muchas cosas nuevas. Es extraño; siente que recuerda algo, pero no se sienten sus recuerdos, mientras que al mismo tiempo sí. 

Una niña con pelo largo y con un extraño y anticuado vestido se extiende delante de ella. E inmediatamente teme su presencia y sus ojos que están consumidos por una sombra que impide saber de qué coño estarán formadas sus pupilas. 

Pocos segundos después, un hombre mucho más alto que ella y rodeado de oscuridad dentro de la misteriosa luz aparece. 

Es él. Es Eren. Él mismo. 

Pero no lo comprende. 

Una versión con un poco más de edad que él le está mirando, a pesar de que su rostro demasiado ensombrecido para saber algo así, pero siente su mirada encima suya. 

Y está llorando, están cayendo lágrimas al suelo. Lágrimas suyas. 

Al cerrar los ojos de manera involuntaria, presenció el terror en la oscuridad que se produjo. 

Vió a Mikasa llorando y a Armin dirigiéndose hacia él com cara de enojo. Vio muerte y sangre entre cuerpos sin vida que cargaban con una expresión de terror en sus rostros. Vio destrucción y el final de algo que anunciaba un principio lleno de tristeza y melancolía. 

Acto seguido, empezó a escuchar extraños gritos que parecían estar alejados, pero no lo suficiente como para no escucharlos con claridad, se tapó las orejas con desesperación pero aquello no ocasionó que el ruido cesara. 

Empezaban a escapar lágrimas de sus ojos y el dolor de experimentar los sentimientos tan potentes de una persona que parecía ser él le habían agotado mentalmente. A la mañana siguiente, todo pareció haber sido un mal sueño, e hizo como que no había pasado nada en su vida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicación de la one-shot: Quería escribir sobre ciertas posibilidad, en la que los caminos puedan atravesar diferentes dimensiones y en unas de ellas veamos a un Eren inocente y feliz experimentando los dolorosos recuerdos y sentimientos del Eren que conocemos. 
> 
> Y bueno, con esto doy por concluido el snktober, gracias a todos los que me han leído, me ha emocionado mucho hacer este pequeño reto y a pesar de algunas pequeñas tardanzas dentro de lo que cabe creo que he sido puntual, jeje. 
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Por más tiempo escribiendo sobre este maravilloso manga ah. ❤


End file.
